


Noël à Poudlard - Jour n°16 : Noël en solitaire

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Noël à Poudlard [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar 2015, Christmas, Drabble, Hogwarts, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Calendrier de l'Avent 2015.]<br/>Court drabble sur les pensées de Tom Jedusor au moment des fêtes de fin d'année, lui qui est si seul... par choix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noël à Poudlard - Jour n°16 : Noël en solitaire

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai en ce moment un gros bug sur Voldemort, donc je vous propose aujourd'hui de lire un drabble de maximum 150 mots sur Noël vu par le jeune Tom Jedusor.

**Mercredi 16 décembre 2015**

 

Tom Jedusor n'avait jamais aimé Noël. C'était une fête familiale, et il n'avait pas de famille. Il aurait pu la passer avec des amis, mais il n'avait pas d'amis non plus, seulement des partisans.

Ce qu'il appréciait par contre, c'était le magnifique décor de la Grande Salle au moment des fêtes de fin d'année. Ces énormes sapins pleins de guirlandes, le ciel magique qui se colorait du gris perle du vrai ciel et qui laissait parfois voir des flocons de neige...

Cela sentait la maison. La maison qu'il aurait dû avoir. La maison qu'il n'aurait jamais. Parce que sa sorcière de mère était morte en lui donnant la vie, et que son Moldu de père les avait abandonnés avant même qu'il ne vienne au monde.

Hogwarts était la maison de Tom, et le serait toujours, en particulier à Noël.

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre de mots : 139.


End file.
